homestuck_and_mspa_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck and MSPA Music Wiki
Welcome to the Homestuck and MSPA Music Wiki The Homestuck and MSPA Music Wiki, also known as the HaMM wiki, is the wiki devoted to both official and unofficial music, music albums, music projects and artists created for Andrew Hussie's Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, What Pumpkin's Hiveswap video game series, and other related works! This wiki's mission is to collate information about Homestuck music and the Homestuck music community, listing artists, tracks, and albums, both official and unofficial, and to provide easily sourced information on each, including track commentaries, album background information, and other works made by Homestuck musicians and artists. More broadly, we seek to collate and index any and all information relevant to Homestuck and MSPA music. If you'd like to contribute but don't know where to start, do check out the organizational spreadsheet. Also, feel free to join our Discord server for regular updates. We feature articles and other content on our tumblr blog; feel free to check it out! Want to find something? You can navigate the wiki categories from the Categories page. Additionally, here are some major pages: * List of official Homestuck albums * List of unofficial Homestuck/MSPA albums * List of albums for MSPA related works * List of non-MSPA related music team albums For new additions, recent changes to the wiki can be found at . What is Homestuck and MSPA Music? Homestuck is a webcomic by Andrew Hussie, which is well known for its multimedia content, including animated segments accompanied by music from the official Homestuck music team. Homestuck is the fourth in a series of webcomics by Hussie known as "MS Paint Adventures" (MSPA), and is by far the longest, although Hussie has produced numerous other works in the past. Early on, Homestuck accrued a large amount of music on its official music team bandcamp page, which currently totals 27 official albums. Around this, a large fan community grew, which has spawned many fan based music projects, both collaborative and solo in nature, some of which were created or contributed to by official Homestuck music team members. This fan community continues to produce new Homestuck and MSPA music today, as well as albums themed around many related works, such as fan comics in the style of MSPA ("fan adventures"), and earlier works by Andrew Hussie. Other places to check out Hungry for more Homestuck music related content? Try some of these locations: * Homestuck Official Bandcamp - The official home of the Homestuck Music Team's official Homestuck soundtrack. * Unofficialmspa Bandcamp - The official home of unofficial music by the unofficialmspa collective, including the Land of Fans and Music albums, SBURB OST and Beforus albums. * Homestuck Gaiden Bandcamp - The bandcamp host for the Homestuck music team Gaiden albums, and some fan albums before the Gaiden went out of use in favour of the Unofficialmspa bandcamp. * Unofficialmspa on Skaianet - The download and information hub for the unofficialmspa albums, including DLC content. * Skaianet download database - File hosting for many unofficial Homestuck tracks! Unfortunately no longer maintained. * Skaianet Radio - Listen to Homestuck music, 24/7 via internet radio. * Xzazupsilon's NSND (now defunct) Makin's NSND Mirror - Wonderful and frequently updated resource table documenting complete track and melody/leitmotif references for major Homestuck albums. Reference information on this wiki is primarily pulled from the NSND on an automated basis, so this is the primary source for most wiki reference content. * NSND Ultimate - Visually networked node graph of references documented on the NSND. * Cool and New Webcomic Bandcamp - Hosts the semi-ironic but nonetheless vast Cool and New Music Team albums, which variously concern Homestuck proper as well as Cool and New Webcomic. While many of these tracks follow the stylistic suck format, many others are worth a listen. * Cookiefonster's Cool and New Webcomic NSND - An NSND document for the above Cool and New Music Team albums. * MSPA Wiki - The official main wiki for MSPA, Homestuck, and Hiveswap. Largely focuses on these works overall, but also covers some music content. * Homestuck Music Wiki - Similar concept to this wiki but more limited in scope, made mainly as a fan replacement for the official Homestuck bandcamp as it was before being reorganized in 2019. , the soundtrack to Act 1 of Hiveswap and the most recent official Homestuck bandcamp release.]] , a fan music compilation album, the most recent MSPA fan collaboration released on the unofficialmspafans bandcamp. Art by sozzay.]] Category:Browse